1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retaining device for trailer wiring. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retaining device for receiving and holding the wiring from the electrical system connection between a trailer and a towing vehicle.
2. Related Art
Vehicle trailers are generally required to have tail lights and brake lights, which are connected to and synchronized with the corresponding lights of the towing vehicle. Because the trailers are typically detachable, permanent wiring between the trailer and the towing vehicle is not practical. Thus, the electrical wires upstream of the trailer lights typically terminate in a socket element or other electrical connector, which is configured for separable connection to a complementary electrical connector of the towing vehicle. When a trailer is not connected to a towing vehicle, its wiring and associated electrical connector need restraint so that they do not dangle or otherwise hang loose. Similarly, the electrical wires and electrical connector of the towing vehicle need to be restrained so that they do not dangle or trail behind the vehicle as the vehicle is operated when a trailer is not attached. Restraint of these elements is important to prevent damage and to keep them clean, safe and ready for use when a trailer is to be connected to the towing vehicle.
In the prior art, a number of methods have been used for temporarily securing the respective electrical wires and electrical connectors to the trailer and towing vehicle when the trailer is not connected to the towing vehicle. One economical method includes wrapping the wiring around the trailer hitch of the towing vehicle. However, this is unsightly and generally not very effective as the wires may become unwrapped and then damaged by contact with the road or the towing vehicle. Another problem with this method is that the wires may be crimped or stretched, rendering them inoperable. Other prior art methods for securing trailer wiring when not in use includes bolting or drilling into the frame or body of the towing vehicle or trailer to permanently install a clip or bracket that is used to retain the excess wiring. However, this requires permanent defacing of the vehicle or trailer and is generally more cumbersome and expensive. Other, more sophisticated approaches have been attempted, including the use of a spring-biased recoil device mounted behind the license plate of the towing vehicle that coils the wiring when not in use. However, again, this requires a permanent fixture to be mounted near the trailer hitch of the towing vehicle. Moreover, spring-biased recoil devices are susceptible to breakage and malfunction due to the spring mechanism and other moving parts. Thus, the prior art has not heretofore yielded an ideal solution to this problem.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a retaining device for trailer wiring that is removably mountable to a trailer or towing vehicle without the need for permanent fixtures and without the need to permanently deface the surface of the trailer or towing vehicle to which a retaining device is attached. A related object of the invention is to provide a retaining device for trailer wiring that is magnetically mountable to a ferromagnetic surface of a trailer or towing vehicle. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a retaining device for trailer wiring that can be inexpensively manufactured and easily used without tools.
In general, a retaining device of the present invention comprises a main body portion, at least one retaining element, and a cohesive member. The retaining element is connected to the main body portion. The retaining element is adapted for engagement with a portion of a trailer wiring assembly in a manner for holding the portion of the assembly relative to the main body portion of the retaining device. The cohesive member is connected to the main body portion of the retaining device. The cohesive member is adapted for removably cohering the retaining device to a support.
In another aspect of the present invention, a retaining device for trailer wiring comprises a main body portion, at least one retaining element, and a magnetic member. The retaining element is connected to the main body portion of the retaining device. The retaining element is adapted for engagement with a portion of a trailer wiring assembly in a manner for holding the portion of the assembly relative to the main body portion of the retaining device. The magnetic member is connected to the main body portion. The magnetic member is adapted for magnetically attaching the retaining device to a ferromagnetic support surface.
In still another aspect of the invention, a method of retaining trailer wiring comprises the steps of: providing a trailer wire retaining device having a wire retaining element and a magnetic member; securing a portion of a trailer wiring assembly to the wire retaining element of the retaining device; and magnetically attaching the magnetic member of the retaining device to a ferromagnetic surface, whereby the portion of the trailer wire assembly is secured to the ferromagnetic surface.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.